


「白迹/冢迹」光辉岁月

by Tannhauser



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:07:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28748967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tannhauser/pseuds/Tannhauser
Summary: 白迹/冢迹大概七三分吧（。架空本土校园风狗血OOC青春疼痛文学  双性景设定
Relationships: Atobe Keigo/Shiraishi Kuranosuke, Atobe Keigo/Tezuka Kunimitsu
Kudos: 2





	1. 01.

01.

迹部景吾暗暗地吸了口气，又微微抬了抬眼，确定了那块门牌上确实写的是高二D班之后，才像下定了决心似地抬起腿，在班主任点了点头的同时，跨进了教室。

他的肩线刚刚越过门框，视线就被对着他的那面墙壁上的玻璃窗外透过来的金灿灿的阳光给晃了一下。那些光团巨大而明亮，却又被随着暖风晃动的初春的嫩叶切割得零落且破碎。迹部轻轻眯了眯眼睛，视线顺着落进室内的斑驳的光影扫过了窗台上一盆挨着一盆的绿植，随后才看向了站在讲台上的老师。

“……这就是我们班新来的转学生，迹部君，和大家打个招呼吧……”

只单单一眼，迹部就看出面前这个带着一副老式眼镜、鬓边都有些花白的班主任——在这个班级里最多只能撑得上是一个空架子，丝毫没有教师该有的威慑力。他的嗓音因为长年累月的教书生涯而蒙上了一层淡淡的嘶哑，教室里本就喧闹的环境并没有因为他的到来而有些许和缓，甚至更加嘈杂，迹部低下了眼，顺着老师的指示，在一片光明正大毫不掩饰的口哨声中，侧过身，取了一枚放在讲桌边缘的粉笔，转过身把笔头抵在黑板上，写着自己的名字。

“美人！这么想来我们班到底是看上了谁啊！”

一声突兀窜出的调笑像被点燃的火药一样引爆了整个班级，在班主任虚无的制止声中，迹部写字的手却没有丝毫的停顿。身后那些大声拍着桌子尖叫的人群仿佛离了他很远，他只能感觉到粉笔划出的粉尘落了些在自己的睫毛上，也许鼻尖上也沾了些。

迹部景吾这四个字不算是难写，笔画也没有多么繁复，但是迹部站在讲台上，确实是一笔一划都倾注了八成的认真，这认真像是对未来新学校新生活的开幕仪式，也含了点对曾经那些过往决绝的意味。

在划完了吾字的最后一横之后，迹部便微微蹙着眉，把手上的半截粉笔丢在版槽之后便转过身，抬了抬下巴，望向班里那些笑得东倒西歪的他的同班同学，拍了拍手上的粉尘，便开口说了他踏入班级之后的第一句话。

“喂，你们，都给本大爷安静一点。”

嘈杂一片的教室里竟然出奇地静了下来。也许是那些平常在班级里叱咤惯了的不良少年们也没见过第一天转学过来的转校生竟然敢摆出这么一副比他们都更为嚣张的模样叫他们闭嘴，如此倒是感到的有趣更甚于自己地位被威胁了的怒火。

坐在教室最后一排的白石藏之介趴在桌子上刚刚睡醒，但这清醒是有些半强制的，他是被坐在斜前方的忍足谦也丢过来的纸团强行拽离的梦境。白石拿着那团砸中了自己前额的被揉得皱巴巴的纸，刚想对着那个不知好歹的棕毛小子发一通火，结果他的意识首先便对周围过于安静的环境感觉到不对劲。紧接着白石眼睛轻轻一抬，不等他从座位上坐起来，便先看见了此时正站在讲台上、腰杆挺得笔直的迹部景吾。

等后来再过了很多年，甚至到连最初的记忆都开始沉淀的时候，白石藏之介都觉得他望过去的那一眼依旧存留在他的心底最深处熠熠生辉。教室窗外的阳光角度正好，恰好留了一小块被树叶切割成不规则形状的光斑洒在迹部的脸上。如此，白石便清清楚楚地看见了他的鼻梁投在另一侧的阴影、微微上挑藏入了金色碎发的底部的眼尾、还有透蓝的眼底下的那一颗泪痣……然而这些却全都不比他当时站在讲台上、睥睨着下方的神色鲜活。

就是那么短暂的一瞬间，白石藏之介才后知后觉地发现，原来他曾经那些自认为从不悔度的过往人生，竟然是如此得不堪一击、黯然失色。

“喂喂，白石！你看傻了？”谦也侧过头看见他直愣愣望过去的眼神后也笑嘻嘻地打趣他，“不是吧，这就心动了？要不要兄弟我帮帮你啊？”

“……闭嘴。”

白石没理他，眯着眼盯着他身后的黑板，等他看见了那些端正的黑板字之后，忍不住在心里失笑。

迹……部……景吾？

没想到人这么张扬，写出来的黑板字倒是端端正正的很乖嘛。

白石饶有兴趣地趴在课桌上，一只手托着下颚，目光细细地打量着讲台上站着的那个明显与环境有些格格不入的转学生，眉梢都轻轻挑了起来。

“听说还是从那所月华国际高中转到我们七中的诶——”谦也隔着过道，侧过身，用一只手挡住嘴，压低了声音和他分享自己探来的情报，“那可是贵族学校呢，好像连食堂都金碧辉煌得不行。”

月华国际高中？

白石打量着迹部的目光陡然添上了更多的趣味，随后便了然地轻笑。啊啊……怪不得这么嚣张，原来还是个落魄的小少爷呢。

他不是不知道那所在整个D市都鼎鼎有名的私立中学。曾经白石为了一点私事，领着一帮兄弟们提着家伙穿越了大半个城市去堵人，在一水儿的高档住宅小区周围兜兜转转，终于看见了那群几乎囊括了举目所及之处一大片绿地的雕花式围栏。围栏很长，每隔一段相等的距离围栏上面的花纹就会摆出月华校徽的模样，大概是月牙的图像配着一圈英文。白石他们沿着围栏走了很远才看见了校门，校门很大，很高，几乎是七中校门的五倍，需要他们使劲抬起头才能望到顶。当时白石藏之介就拍板决定撤了，跟着他的兄弟们都默默地遵循了这个命令。因为他们知道，在这里面上学的不管哪一个学生，他们每个人拿出三条命，堆在一起，都不一定能惹得起。

“嘿白石，别听得入迷了！”

忍足谦也又飞过来一个皱巴巴的纸团砸他。

等坐在教室里的白石藏之介回过神来，站在讲台上的迹部景吾刚刚才字正腔圆、音调铿锵地结束了他的转学演讲。

“……所以你们最好记住，以后所有人，包括这个班级——这整个七中，都最好别惹本大爷。”

迹部眉尖一挑，双手抱臂地扫视过下面一片有些轻愣的同龄人们。

“都清楚了吗，啊嗯？”

鸦雀无声。

短暂的寂静过后，是比先前他跨入教室时更加尖啸的口哨和拍桌子的动静。

“哈哈哈哈天啊！美人，你到底在说什么啊？”

“小少爷！你的话也太多了吧！我都听累了！还不如给我们跳个舞呢！”

“喂喂美人，你可要记住你现在是在七中，不是在你的月华哦。”

更有闹得厉害的小混混，看着迹部穿着那身运动装一样的松松垮垮的校服却还是一副光鲜亮丽趾高气扬的模样，更是戳痛了他们在这个年龄段最为痛恨的那一面。几乎不出几秒的时间，那些嘈杂的嬉笑声便不仅仅局限于嬉笑声的范畴了，一本练习册带着被气流掀起的纸页的哗啦声，一下便砸中了迹部的小腿处，随后贴着他的校裤，滑到了讲台的水泥地上。

不出意外的，迹部被他扔练习册的这个举动吓得浑身一僵，只不过因着他出生起便接受到的严格的教育，才不至于显露出自己的慌张。

“景吾，七中可不比月华。”在他离开月华之前，手冢国光蹙着眉提醒过他，“你最好还是……小心为上。”

迹部自然也知道七中里的学生不好对付，然而他却翘着嘴角，回手冢说这个年龄段的男生自然是荷尔蒙分泌过多，但是那些足够有统治力的权威总是能制止住他们的。

可是他忘了，兴许他刚刚跨入班门时见到那个基本相当于摆设的班主任的时候，他就应该明白，这个年龄段的男生更喜欢做的事是……挑战权威。

“行了，都安静点。”

一道清透温润的声线却轻而易举地压过了那些越翻越高的声浪。

迹部景吾寻着声音的来源抬起眼睛看了过去，却恰好跟正往这里走过来的白石藏之介打了个照面。

“你们自己看看，哪有第一天就这么对待转学生的？”

不等迹部对他额前挑染的红发、身上大敞的校服外套以及深V的衣领根本挡不住的银色的锁骨链的装扮在心底作出些许的评价时，白石藏之介就已经从最后一排的位置，走到了他的面前。

这个男生甚至……比他还要再高上一些。

危机感驱使着迹部本能地便向后退了一步，后背的校服几乎都要蹭到了黑板上他不久前才写下的自己的名字。

“很抱歉，吓到你了吧？”

白却石对着他笑了笑，随后弯下腰，伸手拾起了扣在地上的练习册，随意地翻了一翻。

“我说你们，怎么能随意就用书扔人家呢？一点礼貌都没有。”

说着，白石转过身，对着底下那些哄闹的同学们就把手里的练习册又扔了回去。

他恰好挡住了一部分的阳光，使得迹部半个身子都落入了他带来的温柔的阴影之下。这时窗外一阵轻微的暖风从打开的玻璃窗之间溜了进来，带着初春特有的鲜嫩的气息，扫动了迹部景吾额前的碎发，也吹动了白石藏之介校服的衣角。

迹部盯着他的背影，一直没有开口说话。他的眼神在白石的背影上流转了一会儿，又用余光瞄了一眼站在一旁唯唯诺诺的班主任，几乎在瞬间便明白了至少在这个班级里，谁才是能真正管得住这些问题少年的人。

“那么现在，迹部君，你想坐哪里呢？”白石藏之介侧过身看着他，“要不就……坐在我旁边吧，怎么样？”

他的笑容无比真诚，浅茶色的头发和眼睛仿佛也落进了阳光一样的璀璨，可是迹部却对着他摇了摇头。

“很抱歉。”迹部说，随后他也对着白石笑了笑。

“本大爷要坐在第一排。”


	2. 02.

“啊，教室里没有准备多余的桌椅呢。”白石藏之介站在讲台上大概打量了一下教室内，随后对着迹部笑了，“那我去帮迹部君搬一套来吧？”

迹部景吾还没来得及答应他，一旁的班主任倒是先替他应允了。

“行，那就麻烦你了。”班主任一边理了理手里的教具，一边对着他们俩点了点头，“刚好拐角处最里面那间空教室还有备用的桌椅，快去快回。”

等他跟着白石藏之介跨出班门的时候，迹部景吾才恍然觉得有些恼怒。“喂！”迹部皱着眉叫他，“谁让你帮本大爷去搬了？”

楼道里倒是安静无比，那些教室里的嘈杂声仿佛都留在了另一个世界中。白石藏之介看了他一眼，唇边笑意未消，就又回过了头。“小少爷，在这里就收起你那套架子吧。”他的声线还是依然通透，听着倒也不像是生气，“我也不过是想着你刚来，帮你带带路而已。”

迹部没再说话，他看着走在他面前的白石，没有拉上拉链的校服边角随着他的动作轻晃。D市第七中学作为公立学校，校服就是最普通最常见的运动式的宽大的外套，以白色为底，上面由深到偏向墨色的蓝和天蓝色的色块拼接而成。迹部从小受的便是西式教育，回国之后又穿惯了月华的西式制服，第一眼见到这套校服的时候就忍不住皱起了眉。

“景吾，等我回来。”父亲将叠得整整齐齐的七中校服递给了他，然后极为难得地、像对待孩童时期的他一样，伸手摸了摸他的头。

本大爷又不是小孩子了，迹部暗想。

他跟着白石身后，一边走一边用眼神扫过了楼道里涂了绿漆的白墙上面一两处脱落的墙皮，墙体不算干净，时不时的印着几个脚印，和一些似乎像是砸出来的坑坑洼洼的凹陷，还有用各色中性笔写下的莫名其妙的宣言。

“到了。”白石藏之介停下了脚步。

迹部看着他握着门把手，动作麻利地推开了门，便也跟着他走了进去。

他俩的动作掀起了一阵静置已久的灰尘，迹部看着那一阵像风一样的细小的颗粒在阳光下慢慢地升腾旋转，光束穿过它们中间，带着一道道笔直的轨迹落在了地板上和那些垒起来的桌椅板凳之间。白石藏之介毫不介意地穿过那些灰尘，走了过去。他先伸手搬下了一个椅子放在地上，随后单手压着椅背使了使劲，看见这把椅子的四条腿还算稳固，才抬起头打量着那些落了一层灰的课桌。

“随……随便搬一套就行了。”迹部顿了顿，然后走到了他的身边，“不用这么认真。”

“那不行，你是转学生，怎么能坐那些晃来晃去的椅子。”白石想都没想便回他。

七中的桌椅配置自然是看一眼就知道和月华实在是差了太多，迹部景吾就看着白石藏之介一会按按桌面，一会蹲下来敲敲桌腿，来测试备用的课桌有没有什么不甚明显的瑕疵。他蹲下身的时候，校服外套的衣底就也垂落到了水泥地上，金属制的拉链头就也蹭到了地板，划出细微的声音。白石似乎也是觉得外套随着他的动作晃来晃去的有些碍事，侧着身把外套脱了下来，随手抓着两条袖管的袖口，围在腰间打了个结。

他里面穿的是一件深灰色的贴身长袖，那一层薄薄的布料几乎将他上身的每一块匀称的肌肉弧度都清清楚楚的勾勒了出来。迹部看着白石双手撑着桌面的侧脸，他的鼻梁很高，额前落下的浅茶色的发丝边缘被阳光映照得几乎透明，肩颈处的弧度也好看，那一条银色的锁骨链的边缘也被镀成了浅浅的金色。

“这张应该没什么问题。”白石双手使劲压了压桌面，课桌也没有什么剧烈的晃动，“那么我们就——”白石说着就开始找迹部的身影，结果他才刚刚一回过头，就看见了那双浅蓝色的眸子直直地看过来，有些轻怔的眼神。

“怎么，看呆住了？”

白石藏之介忍不住笑了，他直起身，向着迹部走了一两步，紧接着就伸手揽过了他的腰，用了些力，就拉着他转了个身，让他的后腰抵在方才被他严格检查过的课桌边上。

“这么看着我，难道小少爷以前……没见过男人？”

迹部景吾现在才反应过来发生了什么，他几乎都要被白石藏之介完完全全地搂进了怀里，那双浅色的眼睛迎着阳光带着笑意看他，鼻尖几乎都要贴到了他的脸上。

迹部干巴巴地瞪着眼，白石离他离得太近了，他都能察觉到自己周身渐渐地被白石身上好闻的草木气息给裹挟住。迹部此刻自己都能察觉到自己的面部肌肤在迅速升温。可惜他曾经经受的那些精英教育可以让他在被扔练习册都保持镇定，却不能告诉他此时此刻到底该怎么面对白石藏之介。

“你……你离我太近了。”迹部半天才憋出了一句。

白石看着他看了一会儿，才咧开嘴笑了。“好了，也该回教室了。”说着，他就松开了迹部，然后把先前选定的椅子反搭在桌沿，两手握住了桌底的两侧，便轻轻松松地把这套桌椅搬了起来，“走吧，迹部君。”

等迹部景吾坐在教室里上过了两堂课以后，他整个人还难得的有些恍惚。高二D班并没有排同桌的习惯，每一列与每一列的课桌之间都隔了一条过道。迹部坐在第一排靠窗，他只要稍稍一抬眼便能看见那些窗台上茂盛的绿植，有些绿叶从花盆的边缘垂落了下来，迹部没有培育过花卉的经验，但也能看得出来是这样的生长态势，也是被下了番功夫的。

那位班主任教的科目是数学，迹部撑着脸翻了翻手里崭新的数学书，便发觉基本上高中阶段的基础知识，月华国际高中在高一的那一年里便已经学得差不多了。

迹部不易察觉地叹了口气，合上了手里还散发着油墨清香的教科书。

然后很快，他就发觉他目前碰到的最大的问题，并不是学业。

“喂，你倒是很厉害啊？”

大课间的铃声还没完完全全的落下，迹部就感觉人影已经覆盖过了他的桌面。他一抬起眼，就看见了一圈他现在的同班同学们，已经慢慢地围住了他的课桌。迹部看了他们一眼就继续打算收拾桌面，结果猛地被人拽住了头发，迫使他抬起头。

“确实长得很漂亮呢，怪不得白石能看得上他。”那个男生不屑地嗤了一声。

“……给本大爷松手。”

迹部反手握住了他的手腕，咬着牙慢慢地说。

那个男生终究是有所顾忌，低声骂了一句便恶狠狠地松开了手。

“你们最好别太过了。”

这个时候，忍足谦也一脸不耐烦地推开了他们，走到了迹部面前，垂下眼看着他，然后对着他伸出了右手。

“迹部……是叫迹部吧？那个，我是忍足谦也。欢迎来到高二D班。”

“他刚才说的白石是谁？”

迹部却扬起脸看着他。

“……”

“……”

忍足谦也一边在心里骂这个小少爷还真是不识好歹，一边悻悻地收回了手。

“你这家伙……”旁边的一个男生已经忍不住拽着迹部的衣领就把他从座位上拽了起来，“忍足，你和他废什么话啊！这种公子哥儿打一顿就好了！”

“你动本大爷一下试试。”迹部也冷着眼看他。

“行了，都别闹了。”谦也隐约觉得自己额前都要蹦出了青筋，“你，赶紧把他放下，别仗着白石不在就这么胡搞。”

迹部往后退了几步，他一边抬手理着自己的衣领，把露出校服外的衬衫的折领拉展，一边谨慎着打量着那一圈男生。

“所以白石到底是谁？”他蹙着眉，下意识地活动了活动手腕，“怎么，现在都哑巴了吗，啊嗯？”

“我就是白石。”

迹部景吾听到这个声音的时候僵了一瞬，然后马上便转过了身。

他果然看见了白石藏之介，那个生着浅茶色头发的少年，嘴边噙着浅笑，踏着一地的阳光向他走了过来，就如同先前他第一次看见他的时候一样。

“啊，确实很抱歉，一直都没来得及介绍自己呢，”白石歪了歪头，他还是那副笑嘻嘻的模样，一只手插在裤兜里，另一只手却向着迹部伸了过来，等着他和他的第一次握手。

“我就是白石，白石藏之介。你好啊，迹部君。”


End file.
